bnhafffandomcom-20200213-history
Present Mic
Hizashi Yamada, also known by his hero name, Present Mic. He is a Pro Hero and a faculty member at U.A. High School. Appearance: Hizashi is a tall, slender man with long, spiky blonde hair and a small moustache. He wears a pair of headphones with the word "HAGE" written on the headband and a pair of sunglasses. When his eyes are visible, they appear as concentric circles. He is almost always seen with a large smile on his face. Present Mic's hero costume consists of a black jacket with an upturned collar complete with studs. He sports a tan, studded shoulder pads, black pants with a red studded belt, black boots, and black finger-less gloves. His neck is completely covered by a directional speaker. Personality: Hizashi maintains the persona of a radio host. He often poses when he talks and keeps a certain level of excitement or loudness regardless of the situation. When in front of a crowd of people, he often attempts to bring his audience up to his level by getting them involved (he sometimes refers to them as his 'listeners', even while on a live stage). He will continue to act this way regardless of the crowds' response. Present Mic has a great aversion to bugs, to the point where he faints when too many are in his general vicinity. He admits to much preferring urban areas to forested ones. Abilities and Powers: Quirk - Voice: Voice: Present Mic's Quirk allows him to increase the volume of his voice, giving him the ability to create loud high pitched sounds. The sound from Present Mic's Quirk is strong enough to cause people's ears to bleed. The loudness from Present Mic's Quirk can annoy and distract enemies as well as block out other sounds. The only known weakness of this Quirk is that the loud sounds do not travel well underground, making this Quirk ineffective against anything that is underground. Equipment: * Directional Speaker System: Present Mic has a device around his neck that allows him to aim his quirk to a specific direction. History: When Hizashi was born, his newborn cries damaged the ears of his parents and the doctor who delivered him. During his adolescent years, Hizashi attended U.A. High with Shota Aizawa. While picking their hero names, Shota was unable to decide so Hizashi chose the name "Eraser Head" for him. Along with fellow class mate Oboro Shirakumo the trio became well acquainted before their second-year. On the first day back Hizashi points out Shota gloomy demeanour arriving late and feeling powerless. When Oboro enters from the window, Hizashi greets him. Class 2-A's homeroom teacher begins by reminding students that most second-years do work studies during summer vacation to get a taste of what the world of a Pro Hero is like. Hizashi along with Oboro and Shota are reminded they have yet to assign themselves to an agency. Hizashi and the rest of his class gear up for Joint Exercises with Class 2-B that consist of Battle Training, Rescue Training, and Entertainment Lessons. He excels in each exercise. A few days later, Hizashi's teachers discuss if he has any chance of landing an agency. His homeroom teacher says he shouldn't have problems, because his Voice Quirk has implications in battle and entertainment. He might be easily distracted, and have trouble given a set role. They could easily see him take on more than one profession in the future.Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pro Hero Category:Teacher Category:U.A. High School Former Student Category:U.A. High School Category:U.A. High School Teacher